


Getting Put Back Together

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Fukuroudani & Nekoma [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: After years of being abused and told he's no good and that no one will love him, Tobio meets his breaking point at training camp. While he struggles to keep up his facade of being happy, important people notices and take action to fix him up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kageyama x Fukuroudani & Nekoma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935019
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202





	1. Messages

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think :)

"Come on everyone and clean up," Daichi says. 

Everyone answers and goes clean up so they can go home. Tobio cleans by himself and once he puts the broom up, Daichi calls everyone over. 

"I was just inform that we are invited to Fukuroudani Academy training camp," Daichi says. 

Everyone cheers and Tobio just look at them blankly. This is normal for Tobio, he shows how for practice, he stays silence, and than he goes home by himself since his team doesn't care about me. The only thing he gets excitement from is the writings on his arms everyday. By the looks of it, he have three souls mates and they all know each other. But he doesn't responds because he don't want them to know that he's alive. 

* * *

Tobio makes home and see his monthly allowance on the island. He sighs and goes straight to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and see an emotionless blue-eye boy looking back at him. He sinks into the floor and brings his knees to his chest. He let out quiet sobs as his head begins to fill up with negative thoughts. What brings him out of his thoughts is the itching on his arms. So Tobio wipes his eyes and pulls up his sleeves and see messages. 

_Hey, I know there is more than three in this bond and we really want to know you_

I gasp and look at the rest of the messages. 

Why do you seem so sad? 

**We wanna make you happy**

Tobio ends up crying harder but manages to make it to his bed. He forgets that soul mates can feel what the other are feeling and if one of them are hurt or not. 

_'I'm so stupid,'_ Tobio thinks to himself. 

Tobio ends up crying himself to sleep and waking up with red eyes. He checks his phone and see that Daichi said to meet at the gym at ten. He checks the time and see it's eight. So he gets up and get ready to leave and doesn't look in the mirror. So when he gets to the gym, everyone glances at him and looks away just a fast. Even on the bus, he sits alone so he brings his knees to his chest and once again his arms itches. So he pulls you his sleeves and see more messages. 

**OMG, I can't wait till training camp**

_You're too energized this morning_

**Am not, I'm just excited for everyone to get here**

Yeah, you're to energize

**Not u too**

Tobio honestly debates to write back or not because he really want to know who they are. He figures out what to do, so he grabs his bag and digs out a pen. With a shaky breath, he pulls up his right sleeve and write a quick message. 

_**Hi, I'm the soul mate that's sad** _

**HI!!, You can tell us what's wrong, we won't make fun of you also do u play volleyball?**

_Seriously already asking if he plays_

**Well, I wanna know if he's coming to this camp or not**

But we should make him feel comfortable

_**I'm actually heading to a training camp and my issue is I'm pretty much broken** _

**Which camp and I wanna cuddle you now**

_Whoever made you feel that way had officially made the list_

Yes they have

**_ It's fine, you don't have to worry about me but I'm heading to Fukuroudani Academy _ **

**HUH!! First off we're gonna make whoever make you feel bad regret they did and I'm Koutarou Bokuto, What's your name and what team are you on**

_I'm Keiji Akaashi, and Bokuto what's up with all the questions_

I'm Tetsurou Kuroo, and I agree with Akaashi

**I wanna meet him once he gets off the bus**

_**I'm Tobio Kageyama from Karasuno** _

**Did your team did something to u?**

_**I wanna explain once I get there, well I'm afraid to at the same time** _

Why? 

_** I don't wanna be rejected ** _

_Trust me, we won't reject you_

_** Okay, then we can talk once I get there ** _

**Cool, but what do you look like?**

_**Trust me you will know** _

Tobio just stares at his arm as he trys to figure out how he ended up with three amazing volleyball players. He just wraps his arms around his knees and rest his face on his knees. The rest of the trip is a blur and Tobio finds himself standing towards the end of the bus with his arms wrapped around himself in a defense motion. He looks around and see a lot of his team. There's a loud voice and Tobio jumps and look in the direction of the voice. He see a guy with white spikey hair, and Tobio recognize him at Bokuto. He doesn't know what to do so he stands off to the side and feel someone walk up to him. He turns around and see two players from Fukuroudani and Nekoma standing behind him. 

"I'm Akinori," The blonde head said. 

"I'm Watari and we're both from Fukuroudani," Watari says. 

"Hi, and nice seeing you again Kenma," Tobio says. 

"Nice seeing you again and this is Lev, and we wanna be friends with you along with our teams," Kenma says. 

"Okay," Tobio whispers. 

"Also your soul mates asked us to come and have you come with us," Akinori says. 

Tobio nods his head as Lev and Watari grabs his bag and quietly lead Tobio away from his team. 

"Does your team care about you?" Kenma asks. 

Tobio shakes his head and Kenma gently rubs his back. 

"You're gonna be staying with Nekoma the first two nights than switch over to Fukuroudani," Akinori explains. 

Tobio nods his head and follow the others into Nekoma's room. They set Tobio's bags down and head to the cafeteria. Once entering the cafeteria, Lev lead him to a table where a few Nekoma's players are sitting. 

"This is Sou and Yaku, but you probably know them," Lev says sitting beside Tobio who's sitting by the wall. 

"Hey, and your soul mates are gonna talk to you tomorrow night so that you can relax tonight," Yaku says. 

Tobio nods his head and once again feel people walking up behind him. He turns around and come face to face with two Fukuroudani members and a Nekoma member. 

"Thought you three will never show up," South says smirking.

Tobio stares at them and finally connects the dots with the black hair boy with somewhat spikey hair spoke. 

"Sorry, we have to take people to their rooms," Kuroo says. 


	2. The Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama have dinner with his soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Tobio stares at his soul mates while they look around the table. Their eyes land on Tobio, and Tetsurou's eyes lands on Tobio. 

"You're our soulmate," He says. 

"Told you, you would know who I am," Tobio says. 

"You're beautiful," Koutarou says. 

"No I'm not," Tobio says playing with his fingers. 

"Yes you are," Keiji says. 

Lev moves and Koutarou sits beside Tobio. His other soul mates sits across from him. Dinner goes by smoothly, and Tobio follows Tetsurou to their room. The rest of Nekoma's players are in the room already. They greet Tobio and rest of the crew. Tetsurou leads them to his bed and Tetsurou sits down and pulls Tobio down in between his legs. Tobio makes himself comfortable and lean against his chest. After couple of minutes of silence Koutarou breaks it. 

"Why didn't you let us know who you were sooner?" Koutarou asks. 

"I didn't want to intervene in your relationship," Tobio says. 

"Hey, we like being with you and we would love to know you," Keiji says. 

"Am I the only one who met him?" Tetsurou asks. 

"How do you know him?" Koutarou asks. 

"We played against them in a practice match," Tetsurou says. 

"Oh," Koutarou says. 

Tobio snorts and Koutarou sends him a playful glare. 

"Well, since we have him here with us than we should take care of him," Keiji says. 

* * *

The next morning, Tobio wakes you with arms wrapped tightly around him. He looks behind him and see Tetsurou. He smiles and sit up and stares down at him. Tetsurou wraps his arms around him tighter and groans. Tobio chuckles and Tetsurou opens his eyes and looks up at Tobio. 

"Morning," Tetsurou says. 

"Morning," Tobio says. 

Tetsurou gets up and ruffles his hair before leaving the room to get change. Tobio follows him and the quickly get change and then makes their way to the cafeteria. Tobio nerves kicks in and he becomes tense. Tetsurou notices this and gently wraps his arm around Tobio's waist. As they make it to their table, they see the same people sitting at the table. 

"There you two are," Yaku says. 

Tetsurou just shakes his head and leads Tobio to their spots. They finish breakfast and they find themselves in the gym. Tobio finds himself on the team with Lev, Yaku, and Sou. The other team is Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Wataru and the other are keeping score.

"Well let the game begin," Kuroo says. 

The game starts and Tobio's team takes the lead. But they soon loses it when Bokuto out smart them. So by the end of the first set, Bokuto's team wins. So they try their best in the second half but still end up losing. 

"Damn, they're good," Tobio mumbles. 

"Yes they are," Yaku says. 

While Tobio talk to Yaku and Lev, Hinata walks up to Kenma. 

"You can tell him to shut up and leave," Hinata says. 

"Who?" Kenma asks. 

"Tobio," Hinata says. 

"Why would I do that?" Kenma asks facing Hinata 

"Cause he good for nothing and all he care about is himself and volleyball," Hinata says. 

"You're an asshole," Yaku says. 

"Am not," Hinata says. 

"I agree with Yaku," Kenma says looking at an upset Tobio. 

"Huh? Why? All I did was state the fact," Hinata says. 

Tobio storms out of the gym and Kenma becomes mad. 

"Hinata, I don't care what you say, Tobio is the nicest person I have ever met and you can ask anyone in this gym that he care for everyone and not about himself, so you and your team need to shut the fuck up and leave Tobio alone," Kenma says before storming out of the gym as well. 

Everyone just stare and keep silent as the whole ordeal have went down. Kuroo walks up to Koutarou and Koutarou turns around to face him. 

"I had never saw him that mad before," Kuroo says. 

"I don't anyone have but we better go check on Tobio," Koutarou says. 

Akaashi meets up with them and they run out of the gym to catch up with Tobio and Kenma. They find Tobio crying into Kenma's arms, so they walk up to them and Akaashi pulls Tobio into his arms. He rubs small circles on his back till Tobio have completely calmed down. Tobio cuddles into his soul mate's embrace which caused the older to chuckle. 

"Kenma, I have never saw you so mad before," Koutarou says. 

"He didn't have to talk bad about Tobio, cause all he talked about was lies," Kenma says. 

"I know, cause during the game Tobio kept checking up on us," Kuroo says.

"Exactly, even yesterday he was sweet and I mean look at him," Kenma says gesturing to Tobio who's giggling when Akaashi tickles him. 

Everyone let out a small smile and makes a silence promise to keep Tobio safe from anyone. All of them stayed outside till everyone was back to normal. When they stand up to go inside, Akinori walks up to them. 

"The coaches want to start practice," Akinori says. 

"We're coming," Kuroo says. 

* * *

They go back to practice and Karasuno ends up doing a lot penalties. But after practice, Tobio stayed with his soul mates. During dinner, Tobio is comfortable and keeps close to at least one of his soul mates. Soon Tobio finds himself back in his soul mates bed. All four of them are sitting in a circle and Tobio knows what is going up. 

"Tobio, do you think you can tell us what is going on in your life now?" Akaashi asks kindly. 

So everyone gets more comfortable and makes sure Tobio is comfortable. They can see that Tobio is nervous so they just sit around till Tobio is ready to talk. 

"Tobio, when you're ready you can tell us," Bokuto says. 

"Yeah, you can even wait longer if that what you want," Kuroo says. 

Tobio nods his head and closes his eyes and let out a shaky sigh before opening his eyes. 

"I'm ready to talk," Tobio says. 


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio explains everything to his soulmates. Karasuno tries to make everyone hate Tobio at training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

"It started when we had a practice match against some team, and I didn't sleep that well the night before because I practice all day the day before and so after the match, they was frustrated, I was frustrated and they made a comment and I snapped back and that started it all but then the next day at practice, I kept messing up and Tsuskishima made a comment about me being the king of the court but that's normal but I still snapped and so I decided to skip one day of practice since I was extremely tires and ignore everyone for that they so when I showed up to school the next day, they all said I was selfish and stuff and so ignore them and yea it all went downhill after that," Tobio says. 

He looks up to his soulmates and see that they are angry. But they take a deep breath and calm themselves down. 

"Tobio, we can honestly say you're not going back to king of the court and don't let them get to you like that and for second, I don't blame you for taking a day off cause it sounded like you were exhausted and they all are stupid," Tetsurou says. 

"They are," Morisuke mumbles from beside them. 

Tobio smiles a real and happy for the first time in forever, and finally feel at peace. Koutarou stares at him and feel him becoming terms with peace for the first time being here. He can't help but smile at Tobio finally finding peace.

* * *

But the next day at breakfast, all hell broke loose. 

"Oi shittyama," Hinata says from behind Tobio. 

Tobio, who was walking to his table, turns around with a tight grip on his tray. 

"What the hell are you doing with Fukuroudani and Nekoma?" Hinata asks angry. 

"I-i w-was j-j-just h-h-hanging o-out w-w-with t-them," Tobio stutters out. 

"Can you stop stuttering," Hinata groans out. 

Tobio whimpers when Hinata yanks his tray out of his hands. Hinata goes to throw the food on Tobio but that backfires immediately. Tobio watches as Koutarou and Tetsurou takes the bottom of the tray and shoves it onto Hinata as they walk past him. Tobio is frozen in spot as he see Koutarou and Tetsurou standing on both sides of Hinata and Tobio's food all over Hinata. 

"We all say the post you made about OUR soulmate and no one believes it cause they know Tobio is our soulmate and that he's actually nice," Keiji says wrapping his arms around his soulmate. 

"Also everyone have seen Tobio this week and he actually talk to him and they know he's not the king of the court and that he just a team player," Koutarou adds. 

"So all you Karasuno players, stayed away from Tobio and if you ever come near him again, we will make you regret it," Tetsurou finishes. 

Keiji leads Tobio away and to their table where the others were still laughing. To Tobio surprise, there is food already there. 

"We got you food while your soul mates was talking to Hinata," Lev says. 

"Thanks guys," Tobio says. 

He feels a hand on his thigh so he looks to his left and see that Keiji is sitting there. Tobio smiles and leans towards his soulmate. After they eat breakfast,, they make their way to the gym for practice. Fukuroudani and Nekoma was playing against each other when Akinori notices Tobio walking towards the exit of the gym. He excuse himself and runs after Tobio. He finds Tobio going to to the side of the gym so he follows Tobio. Tobio sits against the side and brings his knees to his chest. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Akinori asks sitting beside him.

"I got kicked off the team for being king of the court," Tobio says with tears falling down his eyes. 

Akinori hugs Tobio and Tobio just let everything go and just cry and cry. Akinori tightens his arms when he hears footsteps. 

"Trade us places," Koutarou says gently. 

Koutarou sits on Tobio other side and Akinori put Tobio into his arms. 

"I'm gonna go back to practice since you three are here now," Akinori says. 

"Wait, do you know what's going on?" Tetsurou asks. 

"Karasuno kicked him off of the team since he was acting like king of the court, but I honestly doubt Tobio was acting like that," Akinori says. 

Tetsurou nods his head and let Akinori go back to practice before joining his soulmates on the ground. 

"So now what?" Keiji asks. 

"I have an idea but our teams have to be on board with the idea," Koutarou says trying to calm down Tobio. 

"What do you have in mind?" Keiji asks. 

"You'll see," Koutarou says. 

* * *

After dinner, Koutarou have everyone in Fukuroudani and Nekoma to meet up in a gym for a meeting. So once everyone was in the gym and Tobio safety between his soulmates, Koutarou starts the meeting. 

"Okay, so as you all know Karasuno have kicked Tobio off the team due to him be 'king of the court,' so I was thinking and want to know how much all you guys like him," Koutarou says. 

Everyone is the same and they all like Tobio and they want to get back at Karasuno for kicking Tobio off the team. 

"Koutarou what do you have in mind?" Keiji says. 

"You see with everything that is going on in Tobio's life, I was thinking he need to be somewhere that is better," Koutarou says. 

"And?" Tetsurou asks. 

"And I was planning that maybe we can get him to join one of our school and leave Karasuno," Koutarou says. 

Everyone's eyes goes wide but none of them disagree. 

"Okay so what school is he gonna join?" Tetsurou asks. 

"I was planning on letting Tobio choose what team to be on," Koutarou says. 

So all their eyes moves towards Tobio and waits patiently waiting for his answer. 


	4. The New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio picks his new school and Tobio gets closer to his soulmates in many different ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think:)

Everyone looks at Tobio and the said boy looks up and gives his answer. 

"N-nekoma," Tobio says. 

Everyone smiles and let out a sigh of relief. So they chit chat for a few minutes before Tobio is can't keep his eyes open and head falling against Koutarou's shoulder. 

"Okay so now I will let the coaches know and for the time being during practices you will practice with us and Fukuroudani and once we get back home, we will transfer and you at that time will stay in one of ours houses," Kuroo says. 

"Okay, thanks," Tobio says. 

The teams goes to their room and Tobio finds himself in Fukuroudani room and between his two soulmates. Keiji and Koutarou gets all his items in the room before leaving and talking to the coaches. So Akinori and Tobio sit by each other and talk about random things till they comes back. 

"How did it go?" Akinori asks once they sits down beside Tobio. 

"Tobio is gonna practice with us and then officially joining Nekoma once training camp is over," Keiji says. 

Everyone cheers and Tobio just let out a small smile. 

* * *

The next day, Tobio makes sure to stay close to his new friends so that he doesn't have to deal with Karasuno. He does good till him and Lev are in front of Tanaka. Tobio squeals and hides behind his friend. Tanaka just stares before Hinata comes storming out of the gym. Lev becomes protective and feels someone comes up behind him. 

"Can we go to practice or what?" Someone asks from behind them. 

Lev and Tobio turns arounds and see Keiji and Tetsurou standing there. 

"Whatever," Tanaka days before going into the gym. 

Hinata glares at the two cats before going into the gym as well. Tobio relaxes and follow Lev into the gym. He feels Keiji grabbing his hand and laces their fingers together. He says goodbye to his friends and follow Keiji to Fukuroudani. 

"We're having practice matches, and I'm letting Tobio be the official setter for the practice match," Keiji says. 

"That's fine we us," Koutarou says. 

So when everyone gets in their spots, Hinata takes the chance and looks at Fukuroudani and see Tobio standing on that side. His shock expression was priceless, as well if the rest of Karasuno. Tobio sets to the spikers were spot on and that helps them win the game. Everyone cheers and pulls Tobio into a group hug which causes Tobio let out a smile. 

* * *

The rest of the games went by smoothly and Fukuroudani lost like two or four games. Tobio stays on Fukuroudani team for that day so they don't give away that Tobio is actually going to Nekoma. At dinner, Tobio sits with Akinori, Wataru, Kenma, and Lev. 

"Practice was good today," Tobio says. 

"I have to admit that the faces of Karasuno when they saw Tobio on our team and not there's," Lev says. 

"I know and I don't feel bad for them having all those penalties they had, it just proves how bad they are," Akinori says. 

"They wasn't really happy with Tobio when we was going inside the gym," Lev says. 

"Yea, luckily Keiji and Tetsurou was there when they was," Tobio says. 

"Is that why they wasn't really in a good mood today?" Akinori asks. 

"I honestly don't know cause they didn't seem to happy when they walk up to us," Lev says. 

"Wonder what was wrong than," Wataru says. 

Tobio looks behind him and see his soulmates sitting behind him. 

"I'm gonna find out," Tobio says before standing up. 

He goes to his soulmates and sits down beside Tetsurou. Tetsurou kisses his cheek before giving him a smile which Tobio returns. 

"Hey what was wrong with you guys this morning?" Tobio asks.

"We was honestly just tired and than annoyed when we saw Hinata with glaring at you," Tetsurou says. 

"Well that makes sense why you guys weren't to happy during the games," Tobio mumbles. 

His soulmates just chuckles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek once more. Tobio turns Tetsurou head and kisses him on the lips. When he pulls back his cheeks are red as he bites his bottom lip. 

"You need to learn how to kiss," Tetsurou says. 

"You asshole," Tobio says while slapping the others shoulder. 

Tobio smiles and give Tetsurou one more kiss before going back to his table. 

"Well did you find anything out?" Lev asks. 

"They was tired and then annoyed when Hinata was glaring at us," Tobio says. 

"Oh," Lev says. 

They goes back to eating in silence and it dawns on Tobio that he doesn't know when training camp ends. 

"Stupid question but when is training camp ending?" Tobio asks. 

"In three days," Wataru answers. 

"Okay, I want for sure," Tobio says. 

"With how you days have been going I an see why you can't keep days straight," Lev says. 

"Yeah, but I don't think these next coming up days are gonna be any better," Tobio says. 

"Why do you say that for?" Akinori asks. 

"It just a feeling but I can be wrong though," Tobio says. 

"Well what ever happens, we will be there backing you up, even you soulmates will be there as well," Lev says. 

"Thanks guys," Tobio says. 

"Is everything okay?" A voice asks behind them. 

They turn around and see Keiji and Koutarou standing there. 

"Yeah, just Tobio feel like these next few days won't be better and we are just telling him that no matter what happens we will be there for him," Kenma says. 

"Okay," Keiji says. 

Kenma and Lev moves out of the way so the other two can sit beside their soulmate. 

"We want a kiss too," Koutarou pouts.

Tobio just chuckles before pulling Koutarou against him and gives him a kiss before moving to Keiji and doing the same thing. When they break the kiss, Tobio face is red and all his soulmates are smirking at him. 

"Let go to our room," Koutarou says before standing up and throwing Tobio over his shoulder. 


	5. Keiji's experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji experience from before he met Tobio till now at training camp with Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please let me know what you think and sorry for the long wait.

For awhile now Keiji have felt like he's missing something. He have two soulmates so he knows he's not missing that but he feel like there is something gone. So after practice he lays down on the couch to take a quick nap. He have a dream about someone with black hair and blue eyes. He can see him struggling and searching for someone to help him. He wakes up in a cold sweat and heart pounding. He grabs his phone of the table and texts his soulmates about the boy with black hair and blue eyes. 

Akaashi:

We have another soulmate

Bokuto;

Huh? Really? I mean I'm excited about that but why haven't we heard anything from him? 

Kuroo:

There's got to be a reason why he hasn't said anything

Akaashi:

I had a dream of him and he has black hair and blue eyes but he's seems lost and like he's struggling and looking for someone to help him

Bokuto:

Oh my

Kuroo:

Wow

Keiji puts his phone down on his chest and puts an arm on his forehead. 

_'Who is this boy?'_ Keiji thinks to himself. 

* * *

The following weeks, Keiji feels more and more pain from this unknown boy. When he goes to sleep, he sees the boy looking more and more worse each night. He wants to help this boy but he can't figure out who he is. Even his other two soulmates is now seeing this boy in their dreams. They can feel his pain but don't know how to protect him. But one day at practice, Keiji is in a middle of a set when his left hand shoots in pain. He lands on his feet and grips his hand. He looks at it and see marks on it. He looks over at Bokuto and sees him looking at his hand as well. Keiji walks to the bench and grabs his phone and sends Kuroo a message

Akaashi:

Did u hurt yourself? 

Kuroo:

I thought u did

Wait do u think it's out other soulmate?

Akaashi:

It would had to be

Akaashi puts his phone back to sleep and goes back to practice.

* * *

The week of training camp, after the feel this mysterious boy begins hurting, Keiji decides to break the silence and reach out to his other soulmate. Luckily Kuroo and Bokuto follows him and reaches out as well. He doesn't responds back so Keiji goes to bed and get ready for tomorrow. But the next morning when Bokuto was excitedly talking about the training camp, their other soulmate finally message them. He confirms their suspicions and say that he is broken. That breaks his heart and just want to protect this boy. So Bokuto begins asking questions and the boy answers them. Turns out it's Tobio from Karasuno. They also learn that's he coming to Fukurodani. That makes him happy and he gonna protect him when he gets here. He gathers up his bags and leaves his house and goes to the gym. The whole team gathers around in the gym and Akaashi brings up his soulmate. 

"So you guys have another soulmate besides Kuroo?" Akinori asks. 

"Yeah and we want to protect him," Bokuto says. 

"Who is it?" Wataru asks. 

"Tobio Kageyama from Karasuno," Bokuto says. 

"Now Kuroo is telling his team the same thing but we want a couple of you guys to meet him and keep him away from his team," Akaashi adds. 

Everyone nods their head and Bokuto dismisses the team. Akaashi leaves the gym and Akinori and Yamato catches up to him. 

"Hey Akaashi, can we be the ones who gets Tobio?" Akinori asks. 

"Yeah," Akaashi says. 

"Okay, do we know who from Nekoma going with us?" Akinori asks. 

"Kenma and Kev and they'll be here in a few," Akaashi says. 

* * *

Akasshi follows behind his soulmates as they walk home to all the teams. He looks to the end of Karasuno's bus and see Akinori and them talking to Tobio before they walk away with him. They talk to the teams for a few minutes about the free day and the rules. Once they finishes talking, they take them to their rooms before the three of them walk to the cafeteria. 

"I saw our soulmate," Bokuto announces. 

"We all did, he does have bright blue eyes," Kuroo adds. 

"He does, they're so beautiful," Akaashi says. 

"He also does look sad and it breaks my heart," Bokuto says. 

"Yeah," The others says. 

They make it to the cafeteria and it breaks Akaashi's heart when he doesn't see that he is beautiful. Bokuto sits besides him and the others sits across from him. Dinner goes smoothly and they all ends up in Nekoma's room. Tobio tells them why he never talked to them and before they left, they made a promise to protect him. 

* * *

The next morning Akaashi and Bokuto beat their other soulmates to breakfast but soon after they shows up and sits down with them. They are soon in the gym, practicing. During that time, Hinata comes in and starts some shit. Akaashi feels Tobio's pain, so he runs out of gym with his soulmates. They calm down Tobio before they have to go to practice. Akaashi feels bad for Tobio because he had to do a lot of penalties. But once they settle back down in Nekoma's room, Tobio opens up to them about everything. They begin to get more and more angry at Karasuno and ready to get revenge on them. But the next morning when Hinata was gonna throw food on Tobio but Akaashi and his soulmates beat him to it and Kuroo and Bokuto throws the food on him instead. But after that everyone goes to practice and Akaashi watch Akinori leave the gym. He feels sadness so him and his soulmates goes outside and finds out what had happened. Bokuto eyes have mysterious glint in them and Akaashi knows he's up to something. So that night at the gym, Bokuto tells everyone's his idea and Tobio picks to go to Nekoma's team. The next day, Tobio practices with Fukurodani to throw everyone else off. Which fk Akaashi is pretty funny. 

* * *

At dinner, he's sitting with the others captains and his soulmates, when Tobio sits down beside Kuroo. He talks for a few before kissing Kuroo on the lips and going back to his table. Akaashi and Bokuto pouts before going over to him. They kiss Tobio as well and Bokuto throws Tobio over his shoulder before they go to their room. 


	6. Koutarou's Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou experiences before Tobio to training camp with Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think :)

Koutarou have always felt like there was more in his soulmates bond then there actually all. But he keeps that thought to himself and just goes on with his life. But with the feeling,it was becoming very hard to keep it to himself. But one day, he's laying on his bed when Keiji tells him and Tetsurou about a boy with black hair and blue eyes. 

_'So there is someone else in this bond,'_ Koutarou thinks to himself. 

He lays back down and tries to feel the boy emotions. He gasp when he feels sorrow and loneliness from someone in the bond. 

_'Poor kid, I wanna protect you and spoil you,'_ Koutarou also thinks before he goes to sleep. 

* * *

Soon Koutarou ends up having nightmares about this unknown boy. Each night it seems like the boy is getting worse and worse each night. Soon Koutarou starts feeling pain from the boy, and it hurts him and his other soulmates that they cannot help this boy. But what makes him extremely worried is when he's was at practice and his left hand started hurting. He looks down and see some nasty marks on his hand, meaning on of his soulmates have actually hurt themselves. He looks at Keiji who is looking back at him before he goes to the bench. He assumes he's texting Tetsurou, so he goes back to looking at his hand. 

"Are you okay, captain?" Akinori asks. 

Koutarou looks at him before giving him his normal smiles before answering. 

"Yeah, just thinking about something," Koutarou says. 

"If you say so also what happened to your hand?" He asks. 

"I honestly don't know," Koutarou says looking at his hand. 

"Okay, just be careful," Akinori says before going back to his spot. 

* * *

When it is time for training camp, they can feel their other soulmate striggling badly and hurting badly. So Koutarou is glad that Keiji reaches out to him. Koutarou does the same thing and so does Tetsurou. 

Sadly he doesn't answer and since Koutarou have to be at school early the next day, he decides just to go to sleep. The next day, when he is excitedly talking to his soulmates, their other soulmate talks back to them. They starts asking questions and the unknown boy answers them. He finds out that it's Tobio from Karasuno. The Karasuno that is going to **his** training camp. He's happy that he finally get to meet this boy but he also just want to protect him and hurt anyone that made him feel this way. The three of them made a plan to keep Tobio away from Karasuno. So they meet up with their teams and a couple of them agree to get Tobio when he gets here. 

* * *

They goes to where the buses are at so he makes his presence known. 

"Welcome everyone to the training camp!" Koutarou yells to all of them. 

His eyes goes to the boy that just jump and he pouts at that. He sees the four boys, that agreed to get him, talking to the same boy that jumped. 

"I hope you all enjoy this week and just have a fun time," Koutarou continues. 

He sees the others take Tobio away so he decided to take the teams to their rooms. But before he does he tells them about the free day and all the rules. 

"Now please follow us and we'll take you to your guy's room," Koutarou says turning away. 

Him and his soulmates takes the others to their room before meeting the others in the cafeteria. Once they make sure they are far away from Karasuno, they begin talking about their soulmate. 

"I saw our soulmate," Koutarou announces. 

"We all did, he does have bright blue eyes," Tetsurou adds. 

"He does, they're so beautiful," Keiji says. 

"He also does look sad and it breaks my heart," Koutarou says. 

"Yeah," The others says.

Once they get to the table where everyone else is at, they talk to their soulmate. But it hurts them when they find out that Tobio doesn't see how beautiful he actually is. But overall dinner goes by smoothly and they find themselves in Nekoma's room. That is when they find out a little bit about why he never talked and they made a promise to protect him no matter what. 

* * *

At breakfast, Keiji and Koutarou was there before Tetsurou and Tobio. But they come a few minutes later and sits with them. After they eat they go to the gym to practice before Hinata comes in and started to hurt Tobio with words. They are shock when Kenma went off on Hinata, but they recover and rushes out of the gym to calm down Tobio. By the end of practice, Koutarou felt bad for his youngest soulmate with all of their penalties they had that day. That night when they are back in Nekoma's room, Tobio tells them everything. Koutarou can tell that all of them are getting angry and coming up with a plan to get back at Karasuno. The next day when Hinata was gonna throw food on Tobio, Koutarou and Tetsurou throw the food onto him instead. At practice, Koutarou sees Keiji staring at Akinori and that is when he feels sadness. So the three of them meet up and follow Akinori and Tobio out of the gym. After Koutarou hugs Tobio, Akinori explains everything to them and Koutarou comes up with an idea. That night he have everyone meet in the gym, where Koutarou explains his idea to them. Tobio picks Nekoma and everyone relaxes knowing Tobio will be in good hands. So at dinner when Koutarou was talking to the other captains, he sees Tobio comes over and talk to Tetsurou. He kisses Tetsurou before he walks away back to his table. He pouts and so does Keiji, so they went over to him and kisses Tobio before Koutarou throws Tobio over his shoulder and goes to his room with a smile on his face. 


	7. Tetsurou's Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou experience from before to training camp with Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I needed to take a break but I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and you guys are awesome :)

Ever since the practice match with Karasuno, Kuroo feels like he's missing something. He have two soulmates so he knows that he's not missing that but he feel like there is something is not right. So on the bus ride home, he have his ear buds in listening to music while trying to figure out what is missing. His phone goes off and see that Keiji have texted their group chat about the dream he had. The description that Keiji gives them seems like Tetsurou have seen before. He goes on talks about how he can see see him struggling and searching for someone to help him. Tetsurou lets out a shaky breath knows that something is definitely not right. Keiji finally tells them they have another soulmate after explaining how he knows. 

Akaashi:

We have another soulmate

Bokuto;

Huh? Really? I mean I'm excited about that but why haven't we heard anything from him? 

Kuroo:

There's got to be a reason why he hasn't said anything

Akaashi:

I had a dream of him and he has black hair and blue eyes but he's seems lost and like he's struggling and looking for someone to help him

Bokuto:

Oh my

Kuroo:

Wow

The messaging ends there so Tetsurou puts his phone to sleep and leans against the window. 

_'I really want to know who this is'_ Tetsurou thinks to himself. 

* * *

The following weeks, Tetsurou starts to feel the other boy pain that is getting bad When he goes to sleep, he sees the boy looking more and more worse each night. He wants to help this boy but he can't figure out who he is. Even his other two boys is trying to find a way to know who this boy is. They can feel his pain but don't know how to protect him. But one day at practice, Tetsurou is talking to Lev about a play when his left hand shoots in pain. He hisses in pain before he grips his hand and makes a evil look. He looks at it and see marks on it. He stares at his hand for a few seconds as he makes sure Lev knows he is fine. His phone goes off so he pulls it out of his pocket ane see a message from Keiji.

Akaashi:

Did u hurt yourself? 

Kuroo:

I thought u did

Wait do u think it's out other soulmate?

Akaashi:

It would had to be

Akaashi puts his phone back to sleep and goes back to practice.

* * *

The week of training camp, after the feel this mysterious boy begins hurting, Keiji is the first one to decide to break the silence and reach out to his other soulmate. Luckily he and Bokuto follows him and reaches out as well. He doesn't responds back so Tetsurou goes back to his homework and gets ready for tomorrow. He wakes up to Koutarou talking excitedly on their arms but he's happy to see the mystery boy finally texts back. But he feels bad and angry when he finds out that the boy is broken.That breaks their heart and just want to protect this boy. So Bokuto begins asking questions and the boy answers them. Turns out it's Tobio from Karasuno the setter that Tetsurou was watching throughout the practice match. They also learn that's he coming to Fukurodani. That makes him happy and he gonna protect him when he gets here. He gathers up his bags and leaves his house and goes to the gym to meet up with their team. Like the other two Tetsurou explains everything to his team before they meet up with Fukuroudani. 

"So you guys have another soulmate and we actually play against him?" Lev asks. 

"Yeah and we want to protect him and make him happy," Tetsurou says. 

"Who is it?" Wataru asks. 

"Tobio Kageyama from Karasuno," Tetsurou says. 

"Now Keiji and Koutarou are telling his team the same thing but we want a couple of you guys to meet him and keep him away from his team," Tetsurou.

Everyone nods their head and Tetsurou leads everyone off the bus. Kenma and Lev catches up with Tetsurou and pulls him to the side. 

"Hey Tetsurou, Lev and I can go get Tobio when he gets here," Kenma asks. 

"Thanks guys," Tetsurou says. 

"No problem, I mean we met him and he seems like a good kid," Kenma asks. 

"I feel bad since I couldn't introduce myself," Lev says. 

"That's fine, now this your chance to befriend him," Tetsurou says. 

* * *

Tetsurou follows behind Koutarou as they walk to the parking lot where all the teams are waitint. He looks to the end of Karasuno's bus and see Lev and them talking to Tobio before they walk away with him. Tetsurou quickly recognize those blue eyes but he just looks like he needs all the love he can get. They talk to the teams for a few minutes about the free day and the rules. Once they finishes talking, they take them to their rooms before the three of them walk to the cafeteria. 

"I saw our soulmate," Bokuto announces. 

"We all did, he does have bright blue eyes," Kuroo adds. 

"He does, they're so beautiful," Akaashi says. 

"He also does look sad and it breaks my heart," Bokuto says. 

"Yeah," The others says. 

They make it to the cafeteria and it breaks Tetsurou's heart when he doesn't see that he is beautiful. Tetsurou sits beside Keiji as Koutarou sits beside Tobio. Dinner goes smoothly and they all ends up in Nekoma's room. Tobio tells them why he never talked to them and before they left, they made a promise to protect him. 

* * *

The next morning Tetsurou and Tobio are the last one to the cafeteria. They are soon in the gym, practicing. During that time, Hinata comes in and starts some shit. Tetsurou feels Tobio's pain, so he runs out of gym with his soulmates. They calm down Tobio before they have to go to practice. Tetsurou feels bad for Tobio because he had to do a lot of penalties. But once they settle back down in Nekoma's room, Tobio opens up to them about everything. They begin to get more and more angry at Karasuno and ready to get revenge on them. But the next morning when Hinata was gonna throw food on Tobio but Tetsurou and his soulmates beat him to it and Tetsurou and Bokuto throws the food on him instead. But after that everyone goes to practice and Tetsurou sees Akinori leave the gym out of the corner of his eye.He feels sadness so him and his soulmates goes outside and finds out what had happened. Bokuto eyes have mysterious glint in them and Akaashi and Tetsurou knows he's up to something. So that night at the gym, Bokuto tells everyone's his idea and Tobio picks to go to Nekoma's team. The next day, Tobio practices with Fukurodani to throw everyone else off. Which to Tetsurou and his soulmates is pretty funny. 

* * *

At dinner, he's sitting with the others captains and his soulmates, when Tobio sits down beside Tetsurou. He talks for a few before kissing Tetsurou on the lips and going back to his table. He looks atAkaashi and Bokuto ands we them pouting before they get up and go over to him. Tetsurou walks up when they kiss Tobio as well and Bokuto throws Tobio over his shoulder before they go to their room. 


	8. Karasuno Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno finds out about Tobio changing school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and enjoy :)

Kenma is playing on his console when his phone starts ringing. He pauses his game and see that Tobio is face timing him. When he answers, he can see that Tobio is extremely nervous. 

"What's wrong?" Kenma asks. 

"K-karasuno found out," Tobio stays. 

"About what?" Kenma asks getting concern. 

"About me changing school," Tobio says. 

"How?" Kenma asks as he gets up and starts walking to Tobio's room. 

"I-i don't k-know," Tobio says as he starts to cry. 

Kenma sees Koutarou so he runs up to him and gives him his phone. Koutarou sees Tobio crying and grows concern. 

"What's going on?" Koutarou asks. 

"Karasuno found out he's going to Nekoma," Kenma explains. 

"How?" Koutarou asks. 

"We don't know," Tobio says through tears. 

"I'll be there in a minute Tobio," Koutarou says. 

"Come on Kenma," Koutarou says. 

They starts running to Tobio room and runs into Daichi. When Koutarou gets up, he see who he ran, his normal polite personality is gone. 

"How the hell did you find out about Tobio," Koutarou growls out. 

"Our coach told us and I'm glad he's gone cause he was no good and too, how should I say this, awful and just a pussy," Daichi says. 

Koutarou let out a growl and punch Daichi right in the face. Kenma chuckles and follow Koutarou to Tobio's room. Once they enter, Kenma can see that Koutarou’s hand is bruise. 

"Are you okay?" Kenma asks. 

"Yeah," Koutarou says. 

"What happened?" Tobio says grabbing his soulmate's hand into his. 

"Sorry, I didn't even think that you'll get a matching bruise and I ran into Daichi and he said he was told by the coach and he was rude about you so I punched him in the face," Koutarou explains. 

Tobio smiles and leans up and kisses Koutarou. 

"What was that for?" Koutarou asks. 

"For being protective over me," Tobio says. 

Koutarou leans in and kisses Tobio again when the door opens. His other two soulmates came in so they all sit down and explain everything that had happened. So let just say, Karasuno just made the list of people to get revenge on. 


	9. Training Camp Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Camp comes to an end. 
> 
> Also sorry for discontinuing and thank you for ready this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

After a long week, training Camp comes to an end. Tobio isn't sad though cause he's able to stay with his soulmates and his new friends. He doesn't have to deal with Karasuno anymore and overall he feel like he's somewhere he belongs. To they have one more round of practice matches and Tobio still practice for Fukuroudani but for the last match, Tobio join his team and plays with them. Kenma sits out cause he was very interest in watching Tobio plays with his new team. Tobio connects with them well and they win against Karasuno. So after the matches everyone get to have a barbeque to end the training camp with. Tobio gets his food and Kenma links arms with him and they goes to a corner away from everyone. 

"So how do you feel playing with Nekoma? Cause I was watching you and I have to admit that I want you to be the official setter," Kenma says. 

"Really? That's mean a lot, and I actually like playing with them, it's was nice and I actually felt like that I was somewhere I belong," Tobio says. 

"Baby, you will feel like that with Fukuroudani as well cause all of us like you and your soul mates fucking loves you," Keiji says sitting beside Tobio. 

"I like all of you guys too and I am in love with my soulmates as well," Tobio says leaning close to his soulmate. 

Keiji leans in as well and kisses Tobio.

* * *

Tobio doesn't really know what happens at the camp but now he finds himself underneath Keiji. Keiji is attacking his neck, as the other two boys are playing with his nipples and dick. Tobio throws his head back when Keiji leans down and shoves his tongue into Tobio's hole. 

"Mmm, more please," Tobio begs. 

Everybody moves around and Tobio ends up having Tetsurou's dick down his throat, Koutarou bury deep inside Tobio, and with one of his hands, he is jerking off Keiji. The two captains set a rough pace and use Tobio for their own good. Keiji fucks into Tobio hand and watches as he fall apart under their touches. They fuck into Tobio ruthless and Tobio comes hard against the sheets. The others came soon after him and they all get change and change the sheets before cuddling up on the bed and going to sleep. 


End file.
